I'd lie
by EnglishTelephone
Summary: Se miran a lo lejos, en silencio, tratando de calmar el latido de sus corazones desbocados, y ni siquiera imaginan lo que provocan el uno en el otro. {GerIta}


_**I don't think that passenger seat**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

_**He tells me about his night**_

_**And I count the colors in his eyes**_

_No creo que el asiento del pasajero_

_me haya sentado nunca tan bien._

_Él me cuenta su noche_

_mientras yo cuento los colores de sus ojos._

El camino a casa nunca se me hace largo cuando es él quien me lleva hasta allí, da igual lo lejos que estemos del lugar. El escenario es siempre parecido: la radio suena muy flojito porque Alemania prefiere el silencio (sé que si la enciende si quiera es por mí) y yo le miro de reojo mientras hablamos. Nuestra conversación no es precisamente abundante y no es porque yo no lo intente, sino porque él siempre ha sido un hombre de pocas palabras. Aunque eso a mí no me importa, me gusta tal como es.

Miro por la ventana durante unos minutos, notando como el paisaje se va volviendo más familiar para mí, lo que logra hacerme suspirar; en el momento en el que llegue a casa él se irá a la suya y entonces Dios sabe cuándo lo volveré a ver, porque Alemania siempre está ocupado y a veces pasan semanas y meses hasta que al fin nos encontramos.

—Faltan treinta minutos para que lleguemos —anuncia al pasar frente a un cartel y yo hago un sonido de asentimiento, encogiéndome un poco sobre mí mismo, porque de repente noto un reloj sobre mi cabeza, haciendo tic-tac al acelerado ritmo de mi corazón.—

No sé en qué momento mi aprecio por Alemania se convirtió en esto. ¿Cuándo pasó ese cariño fraternal que sentía por él a ser amor? Ojalá pudiera saber el momento exacto y analizarlo para borrarlo de mi mente y así facilitarme la tarea de ser su amigo, pero por desgracia yo no tengo tan buena memoria como él , ni tanta frialdad en los asuntos del corazón, y eso no es justo, nada justo...

Los minutos pasan y con ellos mi ansiedad crece, así que a la desesperada, trato de mantener una pequeña conversación, porque cuando no nos vemos no oír su voz me enloquece.

—Ve~Alemania, ¿te lo has pasado bien en este viaje? París es siempre muy bonito en esta época del año, tan romántico —otro suspiro sale de mí, de esa manera tan casual, porque ha sido precioso pasear por esas calles con él, a veces incluso de su mano si es que lograba convencerle—

—Bueno, no ha estado mal, uno siempre puede disfrutar la ciudad incluso cuando va por temas de trabajo. —su respuesta es escueta y fría, pero no es como si esperase nada más de él, estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas. Ah, ¿por qué se encierra tanto en sí mismo?—

Abro la boca para decir algo más, pero justo en ese momento el coche se detiene y mi corazón y mi estómago dan un vuelco. Estoy en casa, fin del trayecto. Después de casi una semana juntos tengo que separarme de él y no sé cuándo volveremos a vernos, y esto es algo terriblemente doloroso, sobre todo sabiendo que a él no le importa e incluso se sentirá aliviado de librarse de mí durante un tiempo. Si bien Alemania es frío para expresar felicidad, es bastante abierto con las cosas que le desagradan, especialmente si se tratan de mí. De verdad, la confianza da asco.

—Ya hemos llegado —me avisa cuando ve que no me bajo del coche, y eso me desagrada. ¿Tanta prisa tiene porque me marche?—

—Ve~Ya lo sé, solo quería pasar unos minutos más con Alemania —le digo, directo y sincero, pero como siempre él cree que solo es mi estúpido comportamiento de siempre y pone los ojos en blanco— Además, aún no me has dado mi abrazo de despedida— le recuerdo, con cierta tristeza ante su mueca de fastidio mal disimulada. ¿Por qué solo eres tan expresivo cuando a mí no me conviene?—

Sin decir nada más asiente, porque ya ha aprendido que no vale la pena luchar contra mí cuando de esas cosas se tratan, así que se mueve un poco hacia delante, lo suficiente para rodearme con sus grandes y fuertes brazos, y aunque sé que lo hace por obligación, no puedo fingir que no soy increíblemente feliz durante los segundos que dura el abrazo. Cuando nos separamos lo miro con una cálida sonrisa, sintiéndome un poco reconfortado, porque sé que en el fondo, esa muestra de cariño para él es un mundo.

Él me mira con cierta timidez, como siempre, y yo le sostengo la mirada porque esos ojos tan azules me vuelven loco, y si me grabo en la memoria cada matiz de los colores que forman su mirada, más tarde podré dibujarla en casa para entretenerme de mi soledad. Finalmente, aparta la vista con las mejillas levemente coloreadas, y no puedo evitar pensar lo adorable que se ve así. Si tan solo esa timidez tuviera que ver con los sentimientos que guarda hacia mí y no solo porque aún no logra acostumbrarse a mi manera de ser...

Finalmente, el tiempo que puedo pasar en el coche sin que parezca raro se agota y acabo por bajarme, sacando mi maleta del maletero antes de acercarme a su ventanilla para darle un último adiós con la mano. Él me lo devuelve con una ínfima sonrisa en el rostro y yo por fin entro en mi casa, apoyándome en la puerta en cuanto la cierro y hundiendo mi nariz en la bufanda que llevo puesta y que él me prestó mientras paseábamos por la ciudad del amor. Todavía huele a él.

_**He'll never fall in love he swears**_

_**As he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_

_Jura que nunca va a enamorarse_

_mientras se pasa los dedos por el pelo,_

_y yo me río esperando que se equivoque._

Acabo de despertarme de la siesta y lo primero que veo es una recia figura sentada a mi lado. Parpadeo varias veces, acostumbrándome a la luz de la sala que es bastante tenue, porque aunque aún es temprano estamos en invierno, y en Berlín anochece tan deprisa... Me cuesta un poco hacerme a la idea de que es Alemania quien está a mi lado y parece entretenido leyendo lo que sea que tiene entre las manos, con esas gafas que le sientan tan jodidamente bien puestas. Me quedo unos segundos observándolo en silencio, y solo entonces parece darse cuenta de que me he despertado, porque aparta la mirada del libro para clavarla en mí.

—Ya era hora de que te despertases —me regaña con cierto tono de enfado en su voz, pero yo no le presto demasiada importancia porque es un gruñón y sé que se queja por quejarse—

—Lo siento mucho, Alemania, pero estaba tan cansado... Llevo unos cuantos días sin dormir bien —le explico algo arrepentido, obviamente sin mencionar que mi falta de sueño es por su culpa, y de inmediato una ráfaga de preocupación cruza sus ojos claros—

—¿Te encuentras bien, Italia? No creo que eso sea bueno, hay que dormir bien para estar saludables y así estar listos para la batalla —dice y su tono de voz me provoca risa. ¿Por qué siempre pareces tan entusiasmado al hablar de la guerra y nunca sobre el amor?—

—Ve~No te preocupes por mí... Solo hay demasiadas cosas en mi mente últimamente —le resto importancia al asunto porque no quiero que indague más, no cuando sé que con solo unas palabras sería capaz de hacerme confesarlo todo, así que como método de distracción me incorporo un poco, solo para girarme en el sofá y dejar caer mi cabeza sobre su regazo.—

Es tan divertido ver su expresión alarmada en el rostro, con ese tonto sonrojo que siempre acompaña a mis actitudes cariñosas, que no puedo evitar acariciar un poco su muslo, logrando así que abra la boca para protestar, pero como siempre lo ignoro, cambiando de tema drásticamente. Por desgracia, cuando hablo para callarlo lo hago sin pensar, y lo que sale de mi boca es la pregunta que me mantiene las noches en vela.

—Alemania, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? —le pregunto, y esta vez el estúpido que se sonroja soy yo, aunque él no tarda en acompañarme.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —exclama, obviamente pillado por sorpresa—

—Solo responde, Alemania

Debe de darse cuenta de que voy en serio, por lo que se pasa una mano por el rostro y la mantiene allí durante un rato. Una pequeña sonrisa se extiende por mi cara, porque conozco ese gesto y con el tiempo he aprendido a amar cada una de las pequeñas expresiones que hace y cada manía, porque es tan frío que no es fácil verle en esas situaciones. Por fin, casi un minuto entero después, deja caer su mano sobre mi cabeza y sin mirarme comienza a hablar.

—No, no me enamorado nunca, ni tampoco pienso hacerlo —me asegura, aún sin bajar la mirada y veo de reojo mientras busco sus ojos como se pasa la mano por el pelo, desordenando ligeramente su impecable peinado—

He de reconocer que la respuesta me duele más de lo que debería, porque por un momento pensé... Parpadeo con extrema rapidez para eliminar cualquier rastro de lágrimas en mis ojos y acto seguido lo miro con una falsa pero brillante sonrisa.

—No seas idiota, todo el mundo se enamora una vez —le digo, muy seguro de eso, pero él sacude laa cabeza con vehemencia—

—No voy a hacerlo, ese... ese es un sentimiento completamente inútil.

Y yo quiero gritarle, decirle que eso es mentira... ¿Cómo puede considerar inútil lo que yo siento por él? Es simplemente que Alemania es como un témpano de hielo y todos mis sentimientos se desaprovechan por su culpa, por no darse cuenta, por no considerar si quiera la idea de quererme... Pero no puedo, así que simplemente me río, como tomándomelo en broma y cierro los ojos porque no estoy muy seguro de mantenerme estoico.

—Estás equivocado —es mi única respuesta, consiguiendo apartarme de él y salir corriendo hacia el lavabo a lavarme la cara.—

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**He tells a joke I fake a smile**_

_**But I know all his favorite songs and**_

_Y no creo que ni siquiera se le haya cruzado por la mente._

_Me cuenta un chiste y finjo una sonrisa,_

_pero es que me sé todas sus canciones favoritas._

El clima en casa de Italia es mucho más amable que en la mía, así que nada más bajar del coche me quito la chaqueta, disfrutando del cálido sol que me baña la piel. Cierro los ojos unos instantes, perdido en tan pequeño momento de placer y cuando los abro de nuevo veo a Italia correr hacia mí con los brazos abiertos, así que yo simplemente me coloco en posición para recibir esa dulce muestra de cariño, mientras una ligera sonrisa inconsciente aparece en mi cara.

—¡Has venido! —exclama con alegría, casi sorprendido, y yo frunzo el ceño, ligeramente ofendido por esto—

—¿Acaso crees que no iba a venir? ¿Dudas de mi palabra, Italia?—pregunto con algo de seriedad y él se apresura a negar, rascándose la nuca en un gesto de incomodidad—

—Es solo que... últimamente estás tan ocupado con el trabajo que pensé que no tendrías tiempo para mí —explica finalmente, agachando la mirada en lo que parece un gesto desanimado, y eso me llena de tristeza. Es cierto que en estas fechas mis deberes como país resultan insoportables hasta para alguien como yo, pero no es mi intención descuidar mi relación con Italia, mi único amigo...

Mi abrazo se aprieta un poco alrededor de su pequeña figura, tratando de decirle sin palabras que no debería desconfiar de mí, que a pesar de todas las dificultades siempre voy a estar ahí para él, como él lo está para mí, intentando intercambiar mis torpes palabras sinceras por gestos que signifiquen lo que quiero decir. Pero el problema está en que a veces ni siquiera estoy yo mismo seguro de que es lo que quiero transmitirle, así que dudo que Italia capte tan confuso mensaje.

—Ve~Alemania, ¿me ayudas a preparar la cena? Romano dijo que vendría a hacerlo, pero no ha aparecido en todo el día y dudo que lo haga hasta el final de la noche.—

Viendo el panorama, no me queda más remedio que aceptar su petición. Desventajas de llegar temprano, aunque tampoco es que me moleste demasiado pasar tiempo en la cocina con él. Hay algo en el chico cuando cocina, una verdadera pasión que lo hace verse diferente a cuando está en cualquier otra situación. La confianza de la que carece en el campo de batalla la derrocha preparando las más deliciosas recetas, y aunque me gustaría verlo de la misma manera cada vez que entrenamos... muy en el fondo lo prefiero así, entre fogones y haciendo lo que verdaderamente le gusta.

Mientras pelo y pico patatas con habilidad aprendida durante años de carestía, mi mente divaga no muy lejos, justo hacia la persona que tengo al lado y que remueve con cariño una olla llena de salsa que huele deliciosamente bien. De alguna manera, estos meses he estado pensando más en él que de costumbre, y es que Italia consigue colarse en casi todos mis pensamientos, incluso en los que nada tienen que ver con él, y esta es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. Me gustaría entender qué es lo que demonios me pasa, pero cuando se trata de sentimientos acudo al propio Italia, que es el que parece hacérmelos comprender un poco mejor. Después de todo, él ha sido mi primer amigo en muchos, muchos años, y sinceramente, a pesar de todo lo inútil que a veces es, sería el único al que confiaría mi vida. Y sin embargo, me avergüenza completamente hablar con él de esta extraña sensación que se apodera de mí cada vez que aparece su rostro en mi mente y que hace que mi estómago se retuerza de manera curiosa y que sonría más de lo frecuente.

Perdido en todo esto, no noto hasta unos segundos después que Italia estaba hablándome. No tengo ni idea de lo que ha dicho, pero luce una divertida sonrisa en su cara, así que yo la imito lo mejor que puedo, tratando de hacer ver que le estaba prestando atención. ¿Cómo es posible que ignore a Italia pensando, precisamente, en Italia?

—Ve~Alemania, ¿te importa que encienda la radio? —me pregunta de repente, mientras echa los trozos de patata que he pelado en una cacerola, y yo me encojo de hombros—

—Haz lo que quieras, estamos en tu casa y es el día de tu cumpleaños, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.

Él simplemente asiente y enciende el aparato, colocando la música no muy alta, aunque enseguida sube el volumen entusiasmado.

—¡Oh! ¡Amo esta canción! —exclama, comenzando a cantar con esa melodiosa voz suya que, he de admitirlo, me encanta escuchar— *_Sei solo tu, nei giorni miei, sempre più, dentro me..._

—*_Sei solo tu e dimmi che sono questo ora anch'io per te..._ —me descubro a mí mismo cantando la última parte del estribillo en voz baja, porque resulta que la he oído tantas veces que me la sé de memoria. ¿Y cómo no, si es una de sus favoritas?—

Él me mira sorprendido durante unos segundos, mientras la canción continua con esas bellas palabras en ese bello idioma, aunque para mí el tiempo se haya detenido un poco al ver la sonrisa de felicidad de Italia...

_**I could tell you his favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

_Podría contarte que su color favorito es el verde,_

_que le encanta discutir o que nació un día diecisiete._

_Su hermana hermosa y él tiene los ojos de su padre,_

_y si alguien me preguntase que si lo amo, mentiría._

La fiesta termina bastante tarde, y aunque todos los invitados se van, Italia me insiste para que me quede a pasar la noche porque no quiere que conduzca a estas horas y yo soy quien vive más lejos, además de que me he pasado un poco con la cerveza, así que como soy un hombre con los pies en la tierra y responsable, acepto su invitación, solo para que no haya ninguna desgracia.

Mientras todos se marchan, Italia se despide de ellos uno a uno, abrazándoles y besándolos en la mejilla, y siento una chispa de melancolía al ver que no soy el único con quien hace eso, que no soy especial de ninguna manera. Eso no debería afectarme, porque aunque él sea mi único amigo, él tiene más aparte de mí y debo convivir con eso, pero es que no puedo evitar ese ramalazo de celos (y sé que son celos porque Prusia me lo ha dicho miles de veces, aunque trate de negarlo). Mis ojos se centran en el chico del cumpleaños, que en ese momento abraza a su malhumorado hermano con una fuerza bastante sorprendente para lo que le he visto hacer en los entrenamientos. La escena en sí es tan peculiar como ellos dos, y por un momento no puedo evitar pensar que ambos son increíblemente hermosos, pero enseguida esa idea sale de mi cabeza, tan rápido como viene. Romano solo es hermoso porque se parece a Italia.

Finalmente, todos excepto yo se marchan y él me pregunta que si quiero una taza de chocolate caliente. Yo accedo, porque por las noches refresca bastante todavía. Después de todo, solo estamos en marzo. Yo voy a sentarme al salón, esperándole mientras me entretengo mirando las obras de arte que tiene colgadas allí, y no puedo evitar sentirme sobrecogido por ellas, sabiendo que ha sido el propio Veneziano quien las ha pintado. Una en particular me llama la atención: no es una pintura en sí, sino solo un lienzo plantado en un caballete al fondo de la sala y en el que solo hay dibujados unos ojos de tal realismo que me resultan familiares. Me levanto y recorro a grandes zancadas todo el salón para apreciar de cerca la pintura apenas empezada y a esta distancia es todavía más fascinante. Lo que a simple vista parecía solo azul se me descubre como una inacabable gama de colores, como si Italia al pintarlo no hubiera acabado por decidirse sobre cuál era el correcto y al final los hubiera usado todos. Así, parecen incluso más reales, y por el borde de mi mente y en la punta de mi lengua ronda el nombre del dueño de esos ojos.

—¿Qué haces, Alemania? —pregunta Italia a mis espaldas, y yo me sobresalto un poco porque me ha pillado cotilleando. Carraspeo un poco, pasándome nerviosamente las manos por el pelo y me giro hacia él para ir hacia donde está.—

—Solo quería apreciar tu arte un poco más de cerca, nada más —me apresuro a decir un poco avergonzado, tomando la taza humeante que me ofrece y yendo a sentarme con él al sofá.—

Casi automáticamente él sube los pies a este y aunque tengo la urgencia de regañarle me callo porque esta no es mi casa y no tengo derecho alguno, e incluso me callo mi regañina por acurrucarse junto a mí, porque verdaderamente no me molesta, y si el alcohol me permite decirlo, incluso me agrada. No, mentira cochina, me gusta mucho. Demasiado.

Ninguno dice nada por unos minutos, pero él me mira a los ojos directamente, y yo mantengo el contacto visual porque no me atrevo a romperlo. Parece que con sus ojos trata de decirme algo, pero mi cerebro ligeramente embotado no logra captar el qué, y solo atino a pensar que sus ojos son exactamente iguales a los de su abuelo, a quien tanto admiro y que aún viene a visitarme de vez en cuando por las noches para asegurarse de si él está bien y lo cuido como es debido. A veces me pregunto por qué el hombre presupone que soy yo el que debería cuidar de su nieto, pero entonces recuerdo la promesa que le hice al propio Italia acerca de que cuidaría de él y no encuentro motivos para quejarme.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —pregunto de repente, porque me he dado cuenta de que todavía no lo sé, de que apenas le hago preguntas banales y no me esfuerzo por conocerle, y de verdad que no quiero desgastar nuestra amistad, no quiero que él me deje atrás... Pero no se lo puedo decir tan fácilmente, y ojalá pudiera ser como él para expresar mis sentimientos sin vergüenza y ahorrarme esos poco prácticos rodeos—

—¿Mi color favorito? —parece sorprendido por la pregunta pero sonríe, genuinamente contento— El verde —responde sin atisbo de duda, acariciando entonces la tela de la chaqueta que llevo puesta y que casualmente es verde, pero segundos después parece confundido con su propia respuesta y la medita un poco más— Mentira, es el azul.—y dicho esto me pasa una mano por la mejilla, rozando mis pestañas con la yema de sus largos dedos. Y mi corazón se acelera de forma completamente estúpida—

_**He looks around the room**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_

_**Shouldn't a light go on?**_

_**Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**_

_Le echa un vistazo a la habitación_

_e inocentemente pasa por alto la verdad._

_¿No debería encendérsele la luz?_

_¿No sabe que lo tengo atrapado en mi memoria desde hace tanto?_

No pasa mucho rato hasta que se queda dormido y yo lo agradezco, porque de repente me siento completamente débil e indefenso ante esas nuevas y potentes emociones descubiertas, y que ni siquiera sé qué son. No queriendo pensar mucho más, lo tomo en brazos y subo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, luego girando y abriendo la puerta de su habitación. He estado aquí tantas veces que podría hacer este camino con los ojos cerrados.

Enciendo las luces de la habitación, solo para asegurarme que no hay nada en el suelo que me haga tropezar y él abre los ojos confundido por un momento.

—¿Alemania? —pregunta, y yo asiento acariciándole lentamente el pelo— Alemania, duerme conmigo...—me pide, agarrándose a mí como un niño pequeño, y yo... yo de verdad no sé cómo resistirme a él, maldita sea.—

—Chst, está bien —lo tranquilizo un poco y él afloja su agarre, cerrando de nuevo los ojos mientras yo lo suelto en la cama.—

Suspiro al verlo de nuevo dormido y la verdad, debería irme y dormir en alguna de las habitaciones de invitados, pero... bueno, ya me he acostumbrado a dormir con él cada vez que lo tengo cerca y se me haría raro no encontrármelo al despertar ahora que estoy en su casa, así que solo por eso me desvisto un poco para ponerme cómodo y me tumbo junto a él. Casi de inmediato, su cuerpo, que parece sentir mi calor, se gira hacia mí y me envuelve en un forzado abrazo durmiente... al que yo culpablemente correspondo, decidiendo que mañana puedo fingir que no sé cómo he acabado así.

Ni siquiera sé qué hago pensando esta clase de excusas, sé que él no malinterpretará nada de lo que haga, pero yo... ¿pero yo qué?

_**He sees everything black and white**_

_**Never let nobody see him cry**_

_**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

_Lo ve todo en blanco y negro,_

_no deja que nadie lo vea llorar._

_Yo no dejo que nadie me vea deseando que sea mío._

Hace ya dos meses que no nos vemos, y el muy idiota adicto al trabajo ni siquiera responde a mis llamadas, pero cuando se presenta en la puerta de mi casa y veo las lágrimas desbordando sus mejillas, vulnerable como nunca lo he visto, no puedo seguir enfadado con él. Simplemente envuelvo a Alemania en un abrazo, pidiéndole que deje de llorar, prometiéndole que todo estará bien hasta que al fin se tranquiliza, con la cabeza enterrada en mi pecho, avergonzado de levantar la cabeza y mirarme a los ojos, así que le pregunto qué es lo que ha ocurrido, esperando que esto no traiga dolorosas lágrimas a sus hermosos ojos de nuevo.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas, Italia... Son solo asuntos de trabajo que a veces llegan demasiado lejos —me explica, y en ese momento creo que lo amo más que nunca, porque los países sabemos que esta vida es mucho más dura de la que merecemos y él está destrozado por dentro, pero aún así trata de protegerme de todo, como una vez me prometió.

Y como él ya ha tenido un momento de debilidad, para quedar en igualdad de condiciones tengo yo el mío, así que lo beso sin ninguna explicación.

_**He stands there then walks away**_

_**My God, if I could only say**_

_**I'm holding every breath for you**_

_Él se queda allí y entonces se marcha._

_Dios mío, si tan solo pudiera decir _

_que estoy guardando cada suspiro para ti._

Alemania lleva varias semanas sin contactar conmigo, desde que salió corriendo cuando lo besé. De alguna forma, esperaba esa reacción, pero no pensé en las consecuencias que tendrían mis acciones. Simplemente imaginé que volvería a las pocas horas y me rompería el corazón, pero seguiríamos siendo amigos y con eso me bastaría, porque me ha bastado hasta ahora. No imaginé que de repente ya no querría ni volver a verme y eso me destroza por dentro, me hace querer volverme pequeñito, tan pequeño que nadie me viese y poder culpar a algo más que a mi propia estupidez de mi soledad.

De todas formas, sabía que ese día llegaría. Muy dentro de mí, sabía que en algún momento esos sentimientos que estaba sosteniendo se desbordarían y provocarían la catástrofe en la que ahora me encuentro sumido. Esto es culpa mía y por mucho que lo intente no puedo arreglarlo... No puedo arreglarlo porque me he enamorado de él, y aunque no me corresponda no puedo ir a su casa y decirle "Oye, Alemania, el beso del otro día era solo una broma, no te lo tomes tan a pecho y volvamos a ser amigos". Me toca aguantar y asumir mi culpa porque Dios sabe que ahora que he probado sus labios no puedo resignarme a solo ser su amigo. Prefiero no tenerlo que tenerlo a medias.

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**_

_**I think he can see through everything but my heart**_

_Él nunca lo diría, pero sabe tocar la guitarra._

_Creo que puede ver más allá de todo excepto de mi corazón._

El sonido de la guitarra española se cuela por todos los rincones de la casa de Italia, convertido en una hermosa melodía, una alegre cancioncilla tradicional. Puede que no tenga tanto talento como España con ese instrumento, pero definitivamente sabe cómo tocarlo, y los pájaros del patio cantan para acompañar a la melodía, que de repente pasa a ser una triste tonada que hace que el bucólico ambiente decaiga un poco.

De repente, un sonido chirriante se escapa de la pobre guitarra e Italia detiene toda la música, mirando al instrumento con infinita tristeza, recordando lo que apenas ha podido tener y que se le ha escapado de los dedos como el agua de los manantiales. Tan sumido está en sus pensamientos que no oye los pasos acercarse y no nota la presencia de la otra persona hasta que no nota una mano grande posarse sobre su hombro. Se gira, algo alarmado y con infinita sorpresa encuentra allí a Alemania.

—Me gusta más lo que estabas tocando antes —son las únicas palabras que pronuncia, dirigiendo de inmediato su mirada al suelo para intentar ocultar el evidente sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.—

—A-Alemania... —comienza Italia, intentando mantener la compostura, pero de inmediato comienza a hipar y sollozar, y pronto acaba sumido en un histérico llanto mientras el rubio lo abraza, dejando que esconda la cabeza en su musculoso pecho y el italiano no cree que pueda sentirse más protegido que allí entre los brazos del otro país.— P-pensé que me odiabas... —consigue decir después de un par de minutos, antes de volver a empezar con lo mismo, y Alemania, sabiendo que tiene toda la culpa de esto no encuentra ningún problema en consolarlo hasta que su llanto se detiene y sus ojos miel lo miran con evidente confusión. Y como no quiere causar más dolor en ese hermoso rostro atormentado, decide que no le queda otra que explicarse de una vez.—

—Lo siento —comienza, porque de verdad que Italia merece una disculpa por culpa de su cabeza dura— Yo... cuando me besaste no sabía que hacer, creí... creí que me lo estaba imaginando, que... no podía ser verdad que tú de todas las personas en el mundo me estuviera besando. Porque, ¿sabes, Italia? No puedo parar de pensar en ti a cada segundo y cada vez que me voy de tu lado no me concentro, estás a cada rato en mi mente... Estaba tan confuso conmigo mismo, esta es la primera vez que me pasa algo así y huí como un cobarde, haciéndote daño... Soy un estúpido, pero un estúpido que está... —Alemania traga saliva, porque si le ha costado decir todo lo anterior, esto es lo más difícil de lejos— completa, absurda, locamente enamorado de ti. Así que por favor, perdóname...

E Italia sabe, sabe que Alemania es un hombre de pocas palabras y tal vez es eso lo que le gusta de él, o tal vez la forma en que su rostro cambia cuando expresa emociones complejas, o puede que sea sus ojos de cielo, o su forma de ser, severa pero amable, o puede que sea todo eso junto, pero qué más da si normalmente no puede decir más de tres frases juntas y ahora cada palabra ha sido como un poema. Así que Italia olvida su tristeza y ese agujero que tiene en el pecho se cierra sin dejar cicatrices, como si nunca hubiera existido. Y sin dudarlo vuelve a besarlo, y esta vez esos labios pálidos, delgados pero suaves le corresponden como si fuera el último día en la tierra.

_**First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"**_

_**So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle**_

_Mi primer pensamiento cuando despierto es, "Dios mío, es hermoso",_

_así que me pongo el maquillaje y rezo por un milagro._

Las traviesas luces de la mañana se cuelan por los resquicios de la ventana y va a aterrizar justo sobre mis ojos, así que me giro medio dormido, molesto por la intensa luz. Durante unos minutos, pienso que voy a lograr volver a dormirme, pero por desgracia ese maldito rayo de luz me ha desvelado y ya no hay forma de regresar a los brazos de Morfeo, así que abro los ojos, encontrándome con el cuerpo de Alemania a mi lado y un brazo rodeando mi cintura. Sonrío, pues hace mucho tiempo que no me despertaba antes que él, y aprovechando mi pequeña ventaja me dedico a observarlo. Así, durmiendo, su rostro está completamente relajado, no con esa arruga permanente en la frente que lleva cuando está despierto y que a pesar de su condición inmortal y de su eterna apariencia joven comienza a marcarse en el centro de su frente. Cualquiera que lo viera así, despeinado, en una posición extraña y completamente desnudo debajo de las sábanas, no se creería que ese es el mismo Alemania que hace menos de dos días ha logrado poner en orden una maldita reunión mundial de locos o que ha sido uno de los países más poderosos desde la caída de la Unión Soviética, sino un simple joven que disfruta de hacer el vago y de la buena vida, justo como yo.

Han pasado ya casi cien años desde que nos conocimos y más de sesenta desde que somos amantes, y a pesar de que no hemos cambiado de apariencia física, algo en nosotros lo ha hecho. Poco a poco, paso a paso y contra todo pronóstico, nuestro amor ha salido victorioso a todas las malas épocas que hemos vivido, a jefes tiránicos y a amigos que de pronto se volvieron enemigos ante nuestra unión. Hemos aprendido el uno del otro: Alemania ahora es más abierto e incluso sonríe, aunque no muy a menudo. Yo, por mi parte, trato de tomarme un poco más en serio la vida y mis deberes como país, y aunque este sea nuestro modus operandi por más de veinte años ya, de vez en cuando volvemos a nuestras viejas costumbres, y es entonces cuando él me vuelve a poner firme si es necesario y yo le ayudo a divertirse y a tomarse la vida un poco menos en serio. Aunque la verdad, él es perfecto así como es.

Y es por eso que cuando lo veo tumbado a mi lado, durmiendo tan plácidamente como un bebé, bañado por la luz del sol y tan bello como un ángel, me siento afortunado de tenerlo conmigo, porque si me preguntasen si lo amo, no podría mentir ni aunque mi propia vida dependiese de ello.

*_Tan sólo tú en mis días,_

_siempre tú dentro de mí,_

_tan sólo tú y dime que_

_yo también lo estoy para ti._

**Hola~Bueno, llamadme loca, pero llevo desde las tres de la mañana escribiendo este one-shot y son casi las ocho y por fin acabo de terminarlo TT Pero ya sabéis que cuando la inspiración llega no se le puede poner trabas, ¿no? Sobre todo al GerIta ;;**

**Bueno, antes de nada, quiero aclarar un par de cosillas: el fic se supone que está basado en la época de la WWII, y aunque el contexto histórico no es de suma importancia aquí, quería aclararlo, porque sirve sobre todo para entender por qué lloraba Alemania (que se debe a que se acaba de enterar de lo que hace su "jefe" con los judíos y ni siquiera alguien que ha visto tantas cosas puede soportar ese horror) y me ha parecido cuanto menos un detalle que a algunos les gustaría conocer.**

**Por otro lado, la canción que ellos cantan es Sei solo tu, de Nek&Laura Pausini, que es una canción relativamente actual, además de la primera escena del coche, en la que suena la radio. Ignoro completamente si en los 40 los coches tenían radio, pero lo dudo mucho, al menos no que fuera para ocio. Además, eso de "si bebas no conduzcas" que es una de las excusas que pone Italia para que Alemania no se vaya, es algo que dudo que se practicase por la época. Siento mucho estas cagadas históricas, pero no me siento con fuerzas para corregirlas, porque tendría que cambiar partes del fic y no me gusta cambiar nada de lo que escribo por la noche. Aunque el final sea una total decepción, como en este caso u_u**

**Ah, por cierto, la canción en la que me basé es I'd lie de Taylor Swift y... bueno, no me digáis que no parece escrita para ellos ;/; Desde la primera vez que la escuché (o sea, hoy) supe que tenía que escribir algo basada en ella. Ah, y la traducción de las letras la he hecho yo, o sea que avisadme si hay algún error, ¿sí? 3**

**Espero que os haya gustado~ Muchas gracias por leer :3**


End file.
